This invention relates to a cigarette package closure for selectively closing one end of a cigarette package. Closures of this type may include a frame and a cover attached to the frame. The frame is insertable into, or otherwise installed on, the cigarette package to mount the closure on the cigarette package. The cover may include a closure section, a lid and a hinge for hingedly joining the lid to the closure section for movement of the lid between open and closed positions.
Cigarette package closures of this type have many advantages. For example, the frame protects the package against crushing and the cover positively prevents cigarettes or tabacco from falling out of the package. The cover closes the top of the package to keep the cigarettes fresher and the lid is openable to allow each removal of cigarettes.
Typical prior art cigarette pack closures are shown, by way of example, in Chambers U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,136, Georgopoulos U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,804, Williams U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,865, and Gray U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,590. The Chambers and Georgopoulos devices are relatively complex and require a multiple piece cover, a pin-type hinge, and a separate coil-like spring. The device of the Gray patent is of simpler construction, but it constitutes an entire cigarette box and the operation of the Williams device is subject to the placement of axial crushing forces on the cigarettes in the package.